pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Walrein and Quagsire
Vs. Walrein and Quagsire is the eleventh episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 6/21/2016. Story The ferry pulls into the port of Muscle Island, with two mountains in the distance that look like someone flexing their muscles. Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan head further inland, Misty sighing. Misty: Yikes, this island doesn’t seem to have much. Max: It’s a pretty unsettled area. The PokéNav says that there is only the one town. Brendan: (Slightly green) At least we’re on land. The sooner we stop this sea travel, the better. Voices: (In the distance) One, two, one, two, one, two. Wingull: Wing? Wingull flies off Ian’s shoulder, heading further inland, away from the city. Ian walks after it to follow, the others following suit. Misty: Where’s Wingull going? Max: It must’ve heard something. Wingull circles an area, where a large number of men and women were working out, all of them being muscular. There are several pieces of workout equipment, such as bikes and weights, treadmills and rope devices. Some men are lifting Geodudes like dumbbells. One guy, Rocky, is lying on a bench, bench pressing a Graveler. He puts the Graveler down, heading over to the group. Misty: (Blushing) Oh, wow. Such buff looking men. Brendan: (Slyly) And a bunch of muscle chicks. Max: This looks like it’ll be a disaster. Rocky: Welcome kids! I’m Rocky, and welcome to the Muscle Island Workout group! We get people from all over the world to come work out here! Max: What’s the point? Rocky: Ah, good question from one so young. In order to be able to become a high level trainer, one must train their own body as much as their own Pokémon. Everyone here is a trainer seeking to escalate to the next level. Once they push their own limits, then they can rise over any obstacle that they encounter in their lives. Misty: He’s got a point. Ian’s abilities increased after he learned how to swim. Brendan: And he’s as muscular as these guys, it’s almost scary. Rocky: Then you guys will be perfect for here! Join us for a workout. Ian: Heh. Why not? Brendan: Well, Misty: Come on, Brendan. You did say that you wanted to work out. Brendan: Yeah, but these guys will… One of the woman passes by, Brendan infatuated. Brendan: You know what? Fine. I’ll do it. Max: Ugh. This will be good. End Scene Misty is riding on a spin bike, while Max is struggling to lift an iron Pokéball. Brendan struggles to lift a sledgehammer to slam into a large tire, the woman from before watching. Woman: Come on, chicken arms! Put your back into it! Brendan: (Straining) I take it back. I take it all back! The other bodybuilders are watching in marvel, as Ian has taken off his jacket, revealing his white tank top and his muscular build. He is bench pressing the Graveler with ease, Rocky whistling. Rocky: Impressive, man. You may be as strong as me. Almost. Ian: How about a battle? Prove it. Rocky: Ha! You’re on! I’m also the strongest battler on this island! Come on, I’ll take you to a battlefield. Rocky leads Ian off, while the others are kept down, being forced to continue their workout. Rocky and Ian are by the sea, on the beach with several boulders on it. Ian looks around, figuring out the lay of the land. Ian: A rock beach field. Not a bad choice. Rocky: Now, let’s pump it up! Walrein! Quagsire! Rocky throws two Pokéballs, choosing Walrein and Quagsire. Walrein: Wal! Quagsire: Quag. Ian: Grovyle, Marshtomp! Ian throws a Fast Ball and Pokéball, choosing Grovyle and Marshtomp. Grovyle: Grovyle! Marshtomp: Marsh! Ian: Marshtomp, Water Gun! Marshtomp fires Water Gun, as Quagsire moves to take the attack. It glows blue as it takes it, the liquid being absorbed into its skin. Rocky: Too bad for you. Quagsire’s ability is Water Absorb! Water type moves won’t work on it! Walrein, Ice Ball! Walrein charges and fires a small Ice Ball. Grovyle uses Leaf Blade, cutting through it. Ian: Grovyle, Quick Attack! Marshtomp, Take Down! Rocky: Quagsire, take to the rocks! Grovyle dashes forward with Quick Attack, as Marshtomp charges with Take Down. Quagsire sidesteps, hiding behind a rock. Grovyle and Marshtomp crash into the boulder, cracking it. The two are knocked back, as Walrein fires a bigger Ice Ball, hitting Grovyle, launching it into a boulder. Rocky: Now, Body Slam! Quagsire climbs up the boulder and jumps off it, falling with a Body Slam at Grovyle. Ian: Mega Drain! Grovyle releases several streams of green energy, catching and draining Quagsire in the air. Quagsire drops, severely weakened. Ian: Now, Mud Shot! Rocky: Come on, Walrein! Get it up! Walrein continues to charge Ice Ball, as Mud Shot hits Quagsire, it being blown off to the side. Quagsire lands on the beach, as a wave washes up, the water being absorbed into its skin. Quagsire gets up, having recovered some health. Ian: Water Absorb can work with natural water too? Rocky: That’s why I’m the best of the island! Now, fire! Walrein fires Ice Ball, it bigger than the last one. Marshtomp fires a Mud Shot, which is broken by Ice Ball, it slamming into Marshtomp. Marshtomp is knocked back, landing next to Grovyle. Walrein begins charging its next Ice Ball. Ian: Each Ice Ball is stronger than the last one. But it also takes longer to charge than the last one. Grovyle, Leaf Blade! Rocky: Quagsire, Mist! Grovyle charges in at Quagsire, as Quagsire breathes a Mist, it burying the field. Grovyle strikes a boulder with Leaf Blade, as Quagsire comes out of nowhere, Body Slamming it. Quagsire then disappears into the Mist. Ian puts his goggles on. Ian: Now, where’d they go? Ian looks into the Mist, and sees a discrepancy in the Mist, where a mass is growing. Ian: There’s one. Marshtomp! Locate Quagsire and use Water Gun! Marshtomp closes its eyes, its fin twitching. Marshtomp then opens its eyes, firing Water Gun. It hits an object, Quagsire glowing blue from its Water Absorb. Ian: Grovyle, Leaf Blade! Rocky: Oh. Well played. Quagsire, Body Slam! Ian: (Smirks) Hold back. Grovyle slows down, as Quagsire moves, the blue aura disappearing. Quagsire goes to Body Slam Grovyle, its speed having slowed down enough for it to miss. Grovyle strikes Quagsire with Leaf Blade, sending it flying back. Walrein fires Ice Ball, hitting Quagsire in the back. The Mist fades, Quagsire defeated. Rocky: No way! (He returns Quagsire.) That’s a combo there! You lured me right into that one! That being said, it’s not over yet! Walrein still has its fifth and most powerful Ice Ball! Ian: Mud Shot! Leaf Blade! Walrein charges the fifth Ice Ball, as Marshtomp hits it with Mud Shot, slowing it down even more. Grovyle strikes Walrein with Leaf Blade, it groaning from the pain. Grovyle strikes it again, though Walrein continues to holds its ground. Rocky: Come on, Walrein! Fire! Ian: (Smirks) Grovyle, behind it! Grovyle hops over Walrein, landing behind it. It hits Walrein with one more Leaf Blade, as the Ice Ball dissipates. Walrein falls, defeated. Rocky: Aw, come on! (Rocky returns Walrein.) Your battle abilities are equal to your physique. I applaud you, kid. Ian: Thanks. That was a good battle. Forced me to think outside the box. Rocky: Hey, anytime you wanna rematch, I’ll be here. Ian and Rocky rejoin the others, seeing Misty, Brendan and Max lying on the ground, exhausted. Brendan: (Arms extended to the side) I can’t move my arms. Misty: I can’t move my legs. Max: I can’t believe I went along with this. Ian: A good workout never hurt anyone. Ian goes over and puts his jacket back on, Wingull landing back on his shoulder. Ian: Let’s head back to town. Misty & Max & Brendan: GIVE US A MINUTE! Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Rocky * Musclemen * Musclewomen Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Grovyle (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Walrein (Rocky's) * Quagsire (Rocky's) * Graveler (Rocky's) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Training Wrecks! Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Double Battle Training Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan